


It's Quiet Uptown

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, I love Charles and Thomas really, M/M, Making Out, Mental Abuse, No one deserves this, Physical Abuse, Smut, elements of rape, im sorry, james is smol, really angsty, see you in hell, theyre my fave characters, this was written at like 3am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They wake up in chains in the middle of nowhere. They have been captured and it must have been days since they last saw the light of day.Their relationships will be tested as the group are captured by a crazed power-hungry man who goes solely by the name "King""CALL ME KING AND NOTHING ELSE"





	1. Chapter 1

_We deserved nothing._

_We didn't ask for it to be like this but God must really hate us if people can keep going on about how it's his will._

_Thanks so much God. Really, thanks so much._

_Everyone has changed since the day hat it started. Thomas has quietened down - almost dangerously . Alex is so untrustworthy of everyone. I know that Charles has panic attacks - maybe it could be PTSD- or maybe not. Everyone has just become sort of less of themselves but no one can blame them. No one apart from them know what happened 2 months ago. They can only tell the story themselves._

Aaron woke up, his head ringing like there were a million sirens in his brain, pounding his head. The first thing he realises is that he can see nothing. It is all just darkness. He calls out, expecting to be alone. His call of "Hello?...." doesn't echo, and he waits to not be replied to so he can try and figure out his situation and how to get out of it. 

"A-Aaron?..." Someone replied and Aaron could cry at the relief of hearing that voice. 

"Who are you?!" Aaron calls back.

"John! We aren't alone... There are more people here but I can't make out who they are" John sounds breathless and weary, tired and Aaron feels sorry for him but they are bigger things to worry about rather than John's resting schedule.

"Thank god it's you." Aaron is slightly relieved but he needs to find out who else is there with them.

There is a body on the floor near him. They are curled up on the floor and whoever it is, looks quite cute as far as Aaron can see. He is close enough to touch him and gently prods him with his foot. 

The body moves and sits up against the wall. Aaron recognises the massive afro hair and knows who it is immediately.

"It's Jefferson" He tells John who just nods in response. Thomas moved to get more comfortable which wasn't easy with the handcuffs being connected by chains to the walls. He blinks a couple times before looking around and making out the shape of Aaron one side of him and John against the opposite wall. 

"What happened? Why-?" He leans forward to test how strong the handcuffs are "Where are we?..."

"I don't know...." Is all that Aaron could answer with.

"Well that's great..." Thomas sighed "We are gonna die here or something"

"Ugh don't be so negative, Jeffershit." Clearly Alex had woken up now

"I can say what I want" Thomas shot back

"No one cares-"

"Both of you, shut up for once in your lives !" George looked up and glanced between the two of them. Thomas just brought his knees up to his chest and put his face in his palms and Alex just looked away. There was a moment of silence around the room."Who else is here? There are more people here." He asked

James sighed and sat up "Me. And Laf and Hercules by the looks of it" He said 

Hercules and Lafayette both nodded.

"I am here as well..." A small voice squeaked out from the other side of the room.

"Who's that?" Hercules called over at them

"Maria.... " She said. Alex sighed. 

Suddenly a small bit of light burst into the room as the door opened at the top of what everyone could see was a long set of stone stairs. A man stood there in a cape behind 3 other men. They began to walk down the stairs. Alex gasped in fear at them. He noticed that one of the men was walking slowly and slightly behind the other two so they could walk before him. The man in the cloak was visibly angry and moved the two men at the front out of the way before kicking the man in the back so that he fell down the stairs.

The man screamed as he fell, receiving agonisingly pain as his limbs slapped the stone before he reached the ground. The boss then walked down the stairs and upon smirking at the residents of his basement, kicked him in the face and hissed out "Fucking useless slut! I bet your ass hurts enough from whoring around that you can't walk quickly enough for my liking" He laughed 

The man on the floor whimpered, sniffing back tears. Aaron blinked. It wasn't - no -It couldn't be...

"Charles Lee?..." He whispered, tearing up

"A-Aaron?..." The man looked up at him, still curled up on the floor. His lip was trembling and he was shaking, almost as if he was going to cry.

"What-" Aaron was rudely cut off by the man in the cape screaming

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE, SLUT" Charles got up immediately but was ordered back down onto the ground. It was clear that this man took immense pleasure in both hurting and humiliating Charles in front of everyone. Charles therefore was forced to crawl over until he was at the man's side. The man laughed and dug his hands into Charles' short hair. "Now babes, shall we show our guests how I like to be treated?" Aaron could cry at seeing his ex-boyfriend in this position. If only the chains were so strong, he would break them and save Lee, who was trying hard to not break down at the minute. He bowed down, still on his knees.

One of the other men switched on a light - a single dim lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

Charles felt his face burn with humiliation as he bent down and gently kissed the man'shoes.

Everyone now knew who was who. The man wearing the cape was a lonely guy with a couple of close friends. Alex recognised Samuel Seabury whilst Maria stared in shock as she saw her ex-husband there. George King smiled. He yanked Charles up by his hair again and before he shoved him onto the floor behind him, he slapped Lee's ass violently "Good little whore"

George Washington was fuming, face pale and pupils fully blown in anger "Don't treat him like that, George " He hissed. Alex had truly never seen Washington look so angry before and he was protecting a man that he had suspended a couple months ago for almost beating another student half to death for some reason. Lee had spoken out against him viciously on social media and to his friends and John and Alex ended up hunting him down to confront him, ending with Lee getting a black eye and a broken jaw and John coming away with only Lee's blood on his clothing, satisfied. Washington was protecting Lee and Alex and John felt like complete shit in that moment. The man in the cape's eyes turned cold as he screeched.

"CALL ME KING AND NOTHING ELSE!" He screamed and Samuel and James looked to each other awkwardly at this. Charles was on the floor behind King, turned away from everyone. 

"What do you want from us?" Thomas asked

"I want respect, power, your total submission to me" He laughed "And my people all have something against you so I decided to let them have their fun also. Well , not my little Lee...He came here in the same situation as all of you" He turned and smirked at the small 22 year old. "You are all mine now, every single one of you..."

Reynolds stepped forwards "It's gonna be a long time since you guys see the light of day again- if you make it out of here- that is!" He smiled

King turned around "Well it's time that you all got some sleep for the long day ahead tomorrow!" He said in a sickly sweet tone. "Come on, you two" He addressed James and Samuel and then went over to Charles "Come on babe, we have a lot of things to do upstairs!" Charles wearily got up and walked in front of King again. The King's hand wandered until it was resting on Lee's ass as he walked up the stairs. He then spoke as if he was intending it to be a whisper but everyone heard it anyway "Including wrecking that sweet little ass of yours!" Everyone could see from Charles' body language that he was completely petrified of King. 

The door shut and minutes later from above them were screams. They were Charles' and although people were trying to block out the noise of someone being raped, a young man getting his body torn apart against his will.The high pitched screams pierced the silence in the basement until they stopped. Everyone stayed silent, James was crying quietly as he was hugged by his boyfriend, Thomas.

Everyone apart from Maria and George knew of Aaron and Charles' past relationship of 2 years until 3 and a half months ago when Lee suddenly went missing. It was like he has vanished off the face of the Earth entirely and the police closed the case about a month and a half ago, which shattered Aaron's heart.

Everyone looked at Aaron as the dim lightbulb flickered and went out. Then, they heard him breaking down into a mixture of wails and sobs for his boyfriend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the fact that they are working so now they are in college, just to save confusion. It will make sense later in the book.

Lee felt the tears burning in the corner of his eyes. He felt cold, alone, neglected , ashamed of what happened in the last several months of his life. He wanted just to go to college, he just wanted to be happy with Aaron. Then it happened.

All his money was taken from his bank account; he couldn't find the money for tuition fees and was forced to take on multiple jobs at a time on top of school. He therefore had less time for social needs and he felt that it also put stress on his relationship with Aaron. However, he couldn't blame Aaron; it was all his own fault and nothing that Aaron said could change that. That's when he met George William Frederick. And his whole world lit up. He had the money for college, he went and studied Spanish there and he and Aaron were happy. That was all he needed. For them to be happy. But it was still so hard to be happy and Charles felt the distance widenening between him and his boyfriend. He knew that it was one thing or the other, and he wasn't prepared to choose.

King walked into his life and chose for him

He did what he could for King. He did acting jobs which King had advertised for, and everyone but Charles was happy. He never seemed to be happy anymore ; He and Aaron didn't have as much spark in the bedroom and it annoyed him. Charles would come back late from work and Aaron wouldn't greet him, only giving him a nod of acknowledgement; He could feel their relationship fraying, breaking until it felt that it was hanging by a thread. That one thread was Charles’ love for him, which gradually didn't get returned. When he was taken, the relationship broke and he knew that he wasn't going to go back; ever. This was it.

3 and a half months ago and he was called for a job, at a location outside of the city. He went out early in the morning,knocked on the door and never went back.

Aaron was working late so didn't get back home soon, seeing his absence as just being with Seabury, one of his good friends at the time or being at the bar; he seemed to go there a lot nowadays.

Days later and Aaron started to panic. Nobody had seen where he was. Days slowly became weeks, time seemed to just go in slow motion and it was agonising for Aaron, feeling like it had been years since he saw his boyfriend. Of course, people were there to comfort him ; Alex and John, as much as they had hated Lee, came over to see Aaron on the days where he was so depressed that he couldn't even get out of bed ; Lafayette and Hercules would send him encouraging texts every single day to remind him that he had friends behind him ; Washington didn't bat an eyelid when Aaron would come late into class or simply didn't turn up at all. No one could understand the pain of what he was going through but yet they were there for him.

Charles sighed and turned over, looking at the sleeping body of the man that he hated most in the world. The body which took so many irreversible things from him. He who humiliated him and made him feel worthless. Charles then silently got up, and wandered out of the room, walking onto the balcony. This balcony was his favourite place to go to when he was needing some alone time. It was so quiet, so peaceful, so lonely. Although it was connected to the bedroom, King never went out onto it so Charles had made it his official unofficial viewing point. And Samuel, out of sympathy had agreed. Reynolds had had to be persuaded.

He knew coming here was a bad idea but he had had no choice. Lee felt the tears in his eyes slowly begin to fall down his face and they were stung with the cold breeze of the night. He didn't break down sobbing like yesterday once King was done with him but the tears just fell silently. They fell silently; like him.

Lee had agreed to this and he knew that all that he had been so kindly treated with in the past few months was no one else's fault but his own.

He wandered quietly along the length of the balcony before going inside. He looked around and went back into Kings bedroom. Charles knew the one thing that he had to do. The room was dark but he quietly went into King’s bedside table and smiled to himself when he felt the sharpness and metal of a key. He looked at the man who stirred a little. Charles stayed frozen in his spot, key in his grip, ready to stab if he woke up. To his relief, he didn't wake and he shut the door before creeping silently down the corridor.

Reynolds and Sam's room was a little down the hallway and he was forced to step onto a rug near him to stop the screaming of the wooden floors. He knew the house well enough by now to know where each room was, so he slipped down to the cellar door.

Aaron was all cried out; the air was stuffy in the basement and he thought he could feel small specks of dust sticking to the wet trails on his cheeks. He heard a key in the door and looked up in panic. Looking around, everyone he could see was asleep and he was frightened to death in case someone came down the stairs and murdered him in front of everyone. He slid his eyes shut, hoping that if he came across as asleep, then maybe he and the others would be left alone. The shadow was quite short and his thin frame brought tears to his eyes again as he squinted.

Charles slowly came down the steps, closing the door behind him and taking a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He held onto anywhere that he could grip to guide him down the steps in the darkness. The moonlight shone in and exposed the dust in the basement, also providing him with light. He got to the bottom of the steps and suddenly Burr knew who it was.

“Lee… I am over here….” Lee looked around, it was a big basement and he wasn't entirely sure where he was going. He didn't want to wake anybody else up. “Come on, follow my voice…” He obediently did so, following the voice until he saw a dark shadow of a body up against the wall. He knelt down in front of Aaron and reached over him to try and unlock the chains. Aaron blushed darkly, relieved that no one could see the redness on his face as he was centimetres away from Lee's bare chest. As soon as his hands were relieved from the tight metal handcuffs, he hugged Lee with such grip that he felt all his emotion was being poured into it. Lee hid his face in his shoulder, crying quietly, his happiness overpowering his want to stay quiet in case someone one.

Charles sat down next to him and Aaron wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. They were both tired but wanted to stay in this moment forever.

“God, I missed you” Aaron spoke first in the silence that surrounded the underlying sounds of both of them crying

“I missed you too” Charles replied, hiding his face of Aaron's neck

“How did this happen?” He asked

Charles suddenly went quiet and stiffened up in Aaron's arms. Aaron felt that he hit a tight spot and so didn't ask any more about it.

“I love you…. I love you” Charles said after a moment.

“I love you too babe, I promise that we will get out of here…” Aaron cried

“ Will we go home?...” Charles asked

“Yes. We’ll go home” Aaron said, pulling him closer.

“It'll be okay, we will get out of here and it will be okay “ Aaron reassured him, feeling that Lee was still a bit tense and nervous about their situation.

“I hope we will” Lee said

“Everyone here loves you. They were so worried about us when you went missing” Aaron said

Charles nodded at that and closed his eyes, basking in Aaron's warmth.

Aaron nodded “I love you” He said before he noticed that Charles had fallen asleep. He panicked a little, wondering what was going to happen when King found Charles absent. But on the other hand, he didn't want to wake him and send him back to that psychotic bitch of a man. No, he wasn't even a man. Who could take an innocent mans body like that? Take advantage of his body? Treat him with the same violence that he had witnessed yesterday and what he had heard last night. He gave a low growl before he felt his tiredness overwhelm him and Aaron slowly felt himself fade in darkness, holding onto Lee as if he never wanted to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so late- schools been killing me...

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve,_

_Nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno_

Alex awoke to the dripping of water across his neck, landing in the same spot and then trickling down his neck onto the floors. As the raindrops fell onto the floor, their sound was muffled. Alex just wanted to cry; he wanted to get out of here and just go home and pretend that nothing happened. John was over on the other wall, too far away from Alex to talk to without everyone else hearing him. His eyes were aching with the lack of sleep, which was difficult considering how he was chained up by his wrists against the wall. Some had it easier, like Thomas who only had one foot chained to the wall, meaning that he could at least lie down.

It was dark but it felt like morning. Alex thought that he was the only one awake but he could sense someone else in the room, but he didn't know who or what or where. His questions were somewhat answered when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a body stir, standing up wearily and quietly going upstairs. Alex narrowed his eyes at this, he knew that Reynolds or King or Samuel would have no reason to come down here. And Charles wouldn't have access, would he?

The figure ran up and went out of the door, locking it on his way out, and Alex turned to Aaron, looking suspiciously at him.

"Burr" He whispered, trying to not wake anyone else up. They were all exhausted and deserved to have some bit of sleep for the shocking events that took place yesterday. Alex doubted that today would be any much better.

Burr didn't respond and Alex figured that he was probably asleep until he let out a small cough. Alex exhaled and decided to himself that he probably didn't want to talk about it.

Around half an hour later, the door opened and four people walked down the stairs at once. Reynolds walked around, looking at everyone with narrowed eyes and a smirk. His dark eyes flashed wildly; any sanity that had been left from any time before this was gone. He looked like he was going to enjoy any sick things that he and King and Samuel were about to do. Probably excluding Samuel actually.

"Well, well, well..." Reynolds cackled "Had a nice sleep last night? It'll be the last good sleep that you'll have in a long time, thanks to us"

"Fuck you!" Thomas snapped, struggling in the chains that bound his wrists to the wall. Reynolds whipped his round and crouched down in front of him. The light was glittering softly in his pupils and his smirked was menacing and insane all at once.

"Darling I don't think that's very nice!" Reynolds softly chuckled

Samuel shook his head " I agr-" He started before King cut him off. He had been surprisingly quiet during all of this and it made everyone secretly very nervous, including Washington, who was usually a very calm and fair person.

There was silence for a couple of minutes as everyone just watched the blonde haired man in red think. They knew that their heart were beating faster with every second that went by.

He finally spoke, his tone as cold as his steel-blue eyes narrowed and glaring round at everyone, however a sparkle in them, even in the darkness.

"You can have her, James" King said to Reynolds who smirked widely and strode over to Maria, who was cowering against the wall, her eyes open wide in terror and dried tears staining her blotchy cheeks. He unlocked her chains with a key that he took out of his pocket before pulling her violently by a thin wrist, taking no awareness that he was hurting her already fragile and weak body "You're coming with me,  babes, and we are gonna have some fun!" He hissed. Maria whimpered as he dragged her up the stairs, ignoring the screams from everyone else to leave her be.

Hercules glared at the two who deserved to be glared at "You fucking monsters...." He whispered in fury

King looked at Samuel and nodded, before Samuel walked to the back corner, retrieving an apron, tying it on whilst smiling brightly. Lee walked over to him and began to talk quietly with him, and although no one could make out what he was saying, Samuel was just laughing and obviously not takingv it seriously. Samuel pushed out a small cart into the light, the top littered with blades and needles. It was terrifying. Just seeing his small fingers carefully being run over the metal on the tray. He took a simple butchers knife, swinging if wildly, his eyes wide and happy. It wasn't a good kind of happy.

He strode over to James, straddling him, who tried to kick him off. Lee stayed in the darkness in the back. Alex narrowed his eyes at him. Surely he was strong enough to pull Samuel off James and stop this before someone died?

Samuel giggled before resting the knife on the exposed skin of James' neck. Thomas cried out, his emotions and actions going out of control at seeing his boyfriend like this, but started to scream once Samuel pushed into the neck,drawing blood from the cut. James' screeched with the pain and started to flail about under the small but surprisingly  strong man. Blood was dripping out at an alarming pace and James was visibly getting weaker

"P-Please.... Sam....." James muttered, his energy and strength draining

"But this is fun! " Sam cocked his head to the side, looking quizzically as he angled the blade of the knife more and cut deeper "Aren't you having fun?"

"YOURE FUCKING KILLING HIM!!" Thomas screamed through his sobs

"I didn't ask you" Samuel said coldly, glaring at Thomas with the same Cheshire-Cat smile widely on his face "I asked Jemmy"

"D-Don't call him that!"

"P-Please Samuel... Please s-stop" James said weakly

"But I'm having fun!" Samuel moaned, taking the knife out , dripping a lot of blood onto his apron before reaching over and cutting down James' neck in small but deep cuts.

"Sam.... Stop it" Lee's voice rang out firmly and the ginger haired boy stopped and looked back

"I wasn't under the impression that I was under the control of a slut " Samuel hissed

"Don't you dare call him that!" Aaron yelled at Samuel, kicking out with his restraints

"It's fine" Lee looked at Samuel

"I can call him whatever I bloody well want, thanks darling" Samuel glared at Aaron

Lee inhaled and then exhaled slowly. "Let's go"

"I'll tell him" Samuel spat back

"Then he'll do nothing that I'm not used to" Lee glared at him

Samuel ignored him and sliced down James, also ignoring the screeched of pain and the fast that there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't covered in blood. The mans wide smile was haunting; his eyes wide as he obviously was living and enjoying in this moment. Charles sighed. He didn't exactly want Samuel to tell King if he had stopped him from torturing their captives.

Rain started to fall in through the drain on the inside of the room. It must be storming out there, Alex thought, and he brought his knees up to his chest. Samuel stopped with James once the whimpering and gasping had begun, turning slowly to Alex curiously.

Samuel stood up and walked over to him, bending down and peering at him closely "Everything alright, cupcake?" He spat the lady word venomously "Oh my goodness!" He chuckled "You're afraid aren't you?!" He purses his lips together and smiled warmly "I can't wait to tell King about this!"

"Don't , Samuel" Lee put his hand on Samuels shoulder who turned and shoved him backwards. Lee staggered back but kept his balance as he stood

"We're going" Samuel ordered "Get Reynolds to come clean this up" He said firmly, before grabbing Charles by his thin wrist and pulling him up the stairs.

Alex was shaking, tears building in his eyes as the first bit of lightning flashed in the room. He would regret what he would say later. He opened his eyes, in his mind the two shadows morphing into heartless captors who were so psychotic that they thought that torture and murder were the most fun thing in the world. But his eyes narrowed at the man being dragged, who could have, in his eyes, stopped all of this, stopped the almost murder of his rivals boyfriend.

"LEE, YOU FUCKING COWARD" Alex screamed in the silence. Lee turned around, his face pale and emotionless

"I'm sorry" He said quietly before Samuel shoved him through the door and locked it


	4. Chapter 4

"J-Jemmy?.... Jemmy?.... James.... No.... " He denied "No... oh my god .... No! Please!" Thomas wailed in the darkness. John shuffled in the dark, nervous movements from his corner every few seconds. The air was stuffy inside the basement and the room was so dark that no one was able to see whether it was day or night. Maria had been silent this whole time,  not saying a word to anyone. Hercules and Lafayette had just been talking to each other in whispers, no one being able to hear a word that they were saying to each other. They were each just caught up in their own dilemmas to care about anyone else

Footsteps began to start down the stairs and no one said anything. No one looked up. Hopefully whoever it was that just came down the steps would think that they were asleep. 

James Reynolds was a spiteful person, never showing any emotion other than happiness at others expense. There wasn't anyone bar one person who he hadn't shown as much hate and spite to as he could. He loved one person but he knew that he couldn't love them. He loved George. James Reynolds loved George Eacker and he knew that George Eacker loved James Reynolds back. He softened around the shorter man and would actually try and do his best to act decently towards him. Eacker was a bit of an asshole but James knew that he was nothing compared to how people compared him to himself. Every time around George, James felt hot headed and he stared at him with a face with a complexion of a rose, not to mention the stuttering and glittering eyes at the short but cute man.

Eacker wouldn't like what he was doing to their captives. He was a cold person to everyone except James but that didn't meant that he didn't know where the line was. He may have beaten up Alexander's brother in college but that didn't mean he didn't know what was wrong to do to a person. In other words , James was terrified of what George would do if he found out what he doing. James was just doing this because of the money, the thrill of it all and unknowing to Eacker , he had an adrenaline rush when he hurt people.

Right now, James was in heaven. The two of them were upstairs, undressed and pressed against each other. George was bearing James' weight on top of him as the two grinded against each other's lower regions. George's face was red and damp with the sweat that glistened on his forehead from the nights pleasures such as him being bent over the bed and having his ass fucked by James until his legs collapsed. He knew that he'd probably have to spend the night here as he couldn't obviously walk back with his ass aching like this. They were now just cuddling with their limbs tangled in each other's. George was wearing a pair of thick black panties just on whereas James had taken to slipping his boxers back on and a long t-shirt over.

" I love you , James" George's face crept into a smile as he rubbed his cheek against the others 

James' breathed hitched as he kissed George again, pulling him close and using the pad of his thumb to wipe the thin line of sweat that had formed on George's hairline. " I love you too, babe" He said in an emotional but monotone voice 

James Reynolds was a confused man. He had to wait until his babe was asleep before waking Seabury so that they could go downstairs and enjoy the time they had until King woke. He knew that he was deceiving George but knew that if they wanted to get away from here, find a place outside the city and grow old together, he had to make the money to do so.

He strolled down the stairs by himself tonight of with Samuel, who by previous knowledge would probably be in Kings bed . He laughed to himself, knowing that Lee therefore would have had to go down to the couch or was allied to stay but had been kicked off the bed and forced to just catch some sleep on the floor.

John had looked up and saw that it was James that was coming down the stairs .

" Good morning!" James sang, pulling on the cord to release the light that flashed the room into brightness " How are you all enjoying yourselves?" He sneered 

" Fuck off James" Maria hissed. His head snapped towards her and he sighed jokingly as he crouched down and took her small frame of a face in his hand. He gripped into her skin , his fingernails digging in to create small crescent shaped marks on her tanned cheek and chin. Maria's dark eyes fell upwards as she wanted to gasp but couldn't feel the will inside to . She stayed there, hands at her side and helpless under James' grasp . Her face had gone pale with the terror.

"Bitch, don't you dare talk to me like that. You are lucky if I don't decided to stab you right now" James hissed, his hand practically crushing her chin. After a few minutes, he let go before walking back to the truck table with the various weapons lain across it. " Now, Miss Maria, how would you like me to begin your luxury treatment?"

"Can you kill yourself?" Maria muttered "I reckon that'd be enough to keep me satisfied...." She sneered 

What James didn't know was that as this moment in time, King had woken and was in a bad mood. He didn't know that he would be at the receiving end of his mood. James sneered at her back and yielded a long knife .

"I'm gonna cut you to fucking pieces, darling. I would have come down sooner to put you out your misery, but I was having some fun with an old friend" James smirked

"What whore was that with?" Hercules glared and spat at him

James spun around to face him "What did you just say?" He had gone white with anger, mode angry than Maria had ever seen him before in his life

"I asked 'What whore was that with?' , are you deaf?" Hercules pulled at his restraints.

"George isn't a fucking whore like Maria!" James screamed

There was silence.

"George...." Alexander thought for while "Do you mean ?....."

"What are you talking about, Alex?" Maria asked, her eyes narrowed to slits in her face

"You're fucking that asshole Eacker , aren't you?" Alex smirked

James snapped. He stormed over to Alex and put the blade through the man's chest, grinning like a cat as he did so. Red began to pool around them both, them both covered in it. James was looking like he enjoyed it.

"A-Alex?! Let him go... Y-You actual cunt!" John screeched, tears falling down his face and soaking into his clothes 

"Do not ever say anything about George! " James laughed , making a deep gash in Alex's chest. Alex was screaming, squirming but the other man's grip was too much on him. He was dying quickly and everyone knew.

James finished up, not an inch of him wasn't covered in thick red blood and his teeth were even stained also with blood and hate but most of all , sheer adrenaline and happiness at just killing a man. He slid the knife back onto the tray before going up to take a shower and finishing the night of pleasure with Eacker.

"A-Alex?...."

Alex laughed as he took his final breaths "J-John......"

**Author's Note:**

> Come start a conversation or silently stalk me on :
> 
> Tumblr: @thomasfuckerson  
> Instagram: @_hamiltonsandwich_  
> Hamilton Amino (Hamino) : @ No LeeBurr Puns


End file.
